Fourth time's the start
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: Sequel to 'Third times the charm'. Natsu and Lucy have barely begun to understand what it means to be 'together'... But being a couple within the infamous Fairy Tail might just be the perfect crash course.
1. Happily morning after

Trying to get my mojo back...

* * *

As sleep begins to leave me, I wish I could cling to it. Everything feels warm and hazy; it's a satiation I've never felt before. You must have slept really well for once, Lucy, I think to myself. Then there's a scent all of the sudden. Smoldering, promising, _good- _Like the crackle of fire, musk of skin, and something…

Oddly delicious?

A yawn pries my mouth wide open. As my arms stretch above my head, I realize something. A lot of something. Quite a few things, in fact, and they all hit me in one swift blow:

My muscles ache. I'm naked. I'm sleeping next to Natsu. He's naked. Happy is cooking something in a skillet and giving me a disturbingly amused grin. We're both still naked. The spot between my legs… my… we…

WE HAD SEX!

And that's when Natsu opens one dark eye to stare at me, giving me a smile that forces me to swallow an imminent shriek and wonder if I'm still dreaming.

"Mornin," he greets in a sunken octave. A pleasantly rich growl. It makes me shiver, because I remember that tone and the way it coaxed me to do, well… everything.

"Wow," comes a chuckle, before Natsu murmurs, "Did you sleep alright?"

I don't know! At least I didn't, until the one hand that I've planted firmly beside me is enveloped by another. Roughened fingertips yet surprisingly soft palms- they held me, touched me, and my skin prickles at the recollection of their feel. Without any thought my wrist has flicked, turning my hand over, and I watch with embarrassed fascination as our fingers lock together. That warm hand, still here and still holding onto me.

"Luuucyyyy!"

I'm yanked back down on top of him, unable to resist that inhuman strength. Not fair! Natsu's fingers sear little trails against the small of my back, sliding down towards the beginning of… of…

It's too early for him to be touching there, but I let him get away with it, unable to explain why having him knead my backside feels so nice.

"Are you alive in there? Earth to Zombie-Lucy…"

Gleaming fangs nibble against the skin behind an ear. I squeak. Lips burn when they press to my neck. I finally cry out, "G-Good Morning!"

Natsu blinks at me, gaze churning with the strangest mixture of happiness and arousal that I've ever seen.

"Natsu… did we-?"

"Yeah."

"And the thing with-"

"Definitely."

"And was I-?"

"Awesome," he growls. Wild salmon colored hair tickles against my throat as I watch him disappear between my cleavage. I'm sure he can sense the impending beating it's earned him, because Natsu quickly travels upwards to kiss my collarbone.

Then low again, swift enough to get away with nipping one of my… well… those.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

I can hear Happy laughing. "Natsu, why would you wanna bite that? It's not fish!"

It suddenly dawns on me that a cat with way too much know-how is observing us, and even if it is just a little, it freaks me out. I cross one arm over my chest and swat at my dragon slayer couch-mate with the other.

"Have some decency!"

All I get is a chortle. "Yeah, like Happy cares. He doesn't see human girls that way. Watch. Hey, Happy?"

"Aye?"

"Who's prettier? Mira or Charle?"

I watch the blue fur near his whiskers glow bright pink as the feline squirms. "Charle is prettiest… she's a cat."

"I know huh," Natsu continues to tease. "All that white fur. Those biiiig eyes. That bow on her looong tail."

"Natsu!"

I don't think I've ever seen Happy look so flustered. Like a kitten with… puppy love? But I giggle at the sight of the two of them. A pair of severely mismatched brothers bickering. Warmth starts to bubble in the pit of my stomach. It's probably because I'm pretty hungry, but something tells me the familial feeling of being with Natsu and Happy could just as easily be to blame.

"When you guys have eggs, can I name one of the babies Happy Jr?"

Happy asks this with all the innocence in the world, his wide eyes huge and his grin adoring. And that's when I remember.

"We didn't use one last night!"

Natsu turns to looks at me. I've completely forgotten to care about how little I'm wearing as I flail about the room in search of my clothes.

"One what Luce?"

By that point I've just finished shimmying into last night's undies (yuck!) and have a good start on my bra.

"A condom, idiot! Or a pre-potion! Nothing!"

"A pre-potion? Like one you take-"

"Before you… do that! I have a post-potion back home though, and the quicker I take it the less chance there'll be of having a Happy Jr."

"You don't wanna have any babies with me?"

My horrible bed-head scrapes against the neckline of my shirt as I tug it on, smooth it out, and look at him. Natsu's expression is pinched. Downright accusing, even.

"Natsu… I…"

I don't even know what to say. Think, Lucy. Tell him something, Lucy. Do something, anything!

"I don't mean now!" Natsu clarifies suddenly, waving his arms. "But we can have one someday, can't we Luce?"

Natsu. You're an idiot. There's a structure to how these things work! We just admitted how we feel. I don't even know if we're a couple yet! We have to be together longer. Have arguments. You have to rescue me a few more times. And maybe one day get on one knee and put a ring on my finger. That's how it goes. You can't just ask me to…

But he can.

Natsu could ask me for anything right about now.

"Hey," I kneel in front of him and smile. "One day, Natsu. One day when we're older we can have all the babies you want."

Did I just guarantee Natsu use of my uterus? Damn. I really do have it bad.

"Really?" He wraps his arms around me and presses me close. Natsu, if I could bottle your scent I'd make millions. It's all spice and heat everywhere. It reminds me of sitting by a fire while wrapped up in a blanket, sipping cocoa and watching snow fall while I will myself to stay awake. Comforting.

"What if they have both our magics? Would they be celestial… dragon….? Oooh, I got it. Celestial slaying dragon mages! How cool is that?!"

"Very." I laugh as I kiss his cheek.

Natsu's eyes seem to glow the deepest amber as he leans in and whispers, "Why'd you have to put your clothes on so quick." It's a salacious question and an even better reminder.

"The potion! We have to go _now_!"

Wrinkled clothes reeking of last night's memories are pulled on in record time. I smell like him, I'm thinking, and immediately work on suppressing the secretly pleased flush on my cheeks as I usher a dragon slayer towards the front door.

We shout a good-bye to an utterly confused Happy, who is much too entranced by the raw fish he's been cutting up. Were we supposed to eat that? For _breakfast_? As the door to Natsu's little house slams shut I realize that the sky is still painted in whorls of color- rose, deep lavender, and glowing lines of gold. A sign that I should still be rolling around in bed, snuggled up in a worn old Heart-Kreuz tee.

Instead I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me all the way to my apartment, a bright blur of salmon-pink hair leading me home.

Natsu has me by the hand the entire way there.


	2. Invasion of the guildmates

Just curious, but who's POV do you guys prefer? I'm not sure if I should keep alternating between these two goofs... we'll see how long it takes for this to get going. I don't intend for it to be forever-fluff.

* * *

Lucy makes it seem waaaay important to get to her house, so I drag her along as fast as I possibly can. Maybe I'm not taking the situation as seriously as I should (in my mind at least), but it's hard to think of anything bad right now. The sun's starting to rise as the forest whizzes by. I can hear Luce's crazy heartbeat as leaves and shadows rustle against our frantic pace. I mean, I'm used to running. A lot. From tons of evil bad guys. Some of em are freakin scary.

But this feels exiting in a different way. I'm holding Lucy's hand as we dash onto the cobblestone streets of Fior, my skin humming with adrenaline. It's almost like we're trying to escape from the world. As if last night was a secret just for us. I swear I can almost imagine the trees grinning and giving me branchy high fives. That's right you leafy bastards. I hit it first. Or well, not _hit_, but… whatever.

I know we're close because that bright, sweet Lucy-smell grows stronger as we near the direction of her apartment. It's funny. She's right behind me but she doesn't smell like herself anymore. There's an edge to it. Something hot and raw rising off of her skin that makes me want to growl. It's like my own scent twisted with hers, boiling from the inside out. Marking her.

Cue one very interested twitch. I huff. Now isn't the time to start a party in my pants. At ease, little slayer.

Funny how the sneakier you try to be the louder every noise you make sounds. The creaking of the front door is a scream. My own breathing is a roar. Our footsteps might as well be an earthquake.

"Yes, found it," are Lucy's first words since leaving my house. She sighs like she's got the answer to everything in her hand- a little glass bottle full of this thick looking pink juice. She unscrews the cover and I take a little whiff. Yuck. I can't believe she's gonna drink that.

Smells worse than that one time Erza had three drinks instead of her usual one. Stomach acid, beer, and chewed up mousse cake all over the floor. Yum.

Luce drinks it down without hesitation and sticks her tongue out.

"It taste bad?"

"I can't imagine something like this tasting _good_."

I follow one very relieved celestial mage into her room and watch her collapse onto the bed with a groan.

"How's that potion work?" Can't say I'm not curious.

She mumbles. "Kills the egg."

"Egg?" Last time I checked she isn't a bird, a dragon, or a Happy-cat. What egg?

Squirming onto her side, Lucy looks up at me, cheeks a little redder than usual. Interesting. "Are you serious Natsu?"

I point at my own scowl. Yes. Very. I mean I get that it takes a guy and a girl to make a baby. What else is there to know?

"Human eggs… well, they're different. Tiny. You can't even see them. When the stuff that comes out of a man goes inside of a woman, it makes one of her eggs grow into a baby."

I sit beside her, wide-eyed. Egging her on (see what I did there) like a little kid wanting to hear a weird bedtime story. "Really?"

"Mhm. The potion kills the egg. No egg, no baby."

"Oooh. I kinda get it." I reach for her hip and smooth my knuckles against her lower belly. "So there are tons of eggs in there?"

She nods.

"Save me the best one."

"N-Natsu!" Here we go. Loud Lucy is back in business. "I'm not a farm! You can't just pick the best egg! And they're mine anyway!"

I slam both hands against the sheets on either side of her head. Sighing deeply, my chest tightens with a rumble. I'm growling at her. That mixed up scent is intense now. "You're _mine_ though."

"Excuse-?!"

I shut her up with a kiss, tugging on her lower lip. Big brown eyes stare at me. Her brows are furrowed like she can't decide if she wants to moan or punch me in the face. Dammit.

"Quit it with the animal instincts Natsu," she orders, trying to wiggle free.

"No," I snarl. "Say it."

I can't even recognize my own voice from how deep it sounds. Like my balls just decided to drop, cept that kinda happened a looong time ago. This is what this stubborn girl does to me.

Despite sounding like a creep I'm touching Lucy gently. Tracing her jaw. Dragging fingers over her neck. It's so pale. The silence I'm getting is pissing me off and giving me the urge to bite her there. Not hard. I'm not sure why but it seems like a good idea. Like something I _have_ to do.

"I am!" Lucy shouts suddenly. I freeze.

"What?"

"It's embarrassing to say out loud Natsu! But… you already know that I am. So stop being stupid and let me up! I want a bath," she groans.

We stare at each other for what seems like way too long.

My blood simmers down as she reaches for each one of my arms. Lucy rubs them absentmindedly- like she's trying to soothe me- while looking towards her window as sunlight creeps onto her red face and shines on the lip she's been licking nervously.

"Lucyyyy," I whine. Now I sound like a little cry-baby. A punk. A stupid softy purring against her collarbone. I'm not scared to act like this around her though. It comes kinda naturally.

But I'd roast anyone in the guild if they ever saw.

"Can I come too?"

"You want to b-bathe with me?"

"Duh. It'll be fun. We can make bubble snow men. And wear bubble mustaches!"

Lips press to my forehead. Luce giggles for a second and nods. "Yeah. But you're getting a bubble beard, too."

_Yes!_

* * *

"I'm gonna get in the tub first."

The announcement isn't what I was hoping to hear.

"But-"

"No buts! Wait out here for a second."

Lucy slams the bathroom door and I've lost the battle before its even started. My well trained ears catch a few ruffling noises before a burst of water starts running. I can picture that milky body resting against the tub, one of Luce's long legs hanging over the edge while the other tests the bath to make sure it feels just right. Those ridiculously huge tits of hers pressing together while she leans over and pours bubble soap. And speaking of leaning, I bet that view of her ass in a pose like that is amazing.

Just thinking about it makes me want to growl again. She'd look beautiful with all that shiny blonde hair pouring over her back while I kiss her neck and make her-

"Natsu, you can come in now!"

Oh. Right. Never mind.

Steam seeps out of the bathroom as soon as I open the door. Lucy is already sitting in the water, her clothes neatly folded and placed in a little basket by the sink. She gazes at me with a shy smile, her whole body hidden by mini-mountains of fluffy bubbles. I'm kinda disappointed. Her hair isn't loose. It's in a bun. Like a pork bun, maybe. Cept I can't really eat her hair. Bummer.

My scarf comes off no problem. As soon as I toss my vest and get to work on my pants, though, Lucy protests. "Can't you get undressed outside and come back in a towel?"

"You've already seen me naked, dope." And I kinda want to see _you_ naked some more, please. Geez Lucy. Why do you have to be so cute all the time…

"I know, but it just seems…"

"Hmph," I roll my eyes and feel a wicked grin stretch from ear to ear. Clothes fly in every direction before I decide to leap into the tub, shouting "Cannon ball!"

"Ah!" a soaked mage curls in on herself, trying to shield her face with her hands and failing miserably. By the time Lucy looks up I already have foam piled on my hair and lined above my lips. I smile at the face she makes. A defeated smirk before she starts laughing at me. Cupped hands place another puff of white on my chin. "You were missing the beard," she giggles. I splash her and she shrieks.

Pretty soon we're soaking the floor from our water-fight. Lucy only stops when she realizes that there aren't enough bubbles left to cover up her chest. I win.

"C'mere," I chuckle, watching her hide those pretty, rosy nipples of hers beneath her arms.

"Why?" Um, why so suspicious Luce? I'm not gonna eat you. Yet.

"So you can sit without hidin' from me." I turn her around so her back is resting against my chest. "There, see?"

She leans back. Gets cozy as her hair settles against my shoulder. "Mmm… this is nice. The water's getting kind of cool though."

I dip each hand into the tub and concentrate a little fire power into them, making steam and more bubbles erupt from the water's surface. Instant hot tub anyone? "That good?"

"Perfect. It's so warm! You can use your slayer magic for so many things I wouldn't even think of."

"I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't go that far."

I squeeze her sides for basically calling me stupid. She squeals.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy right now?"

I blink. "Aren't you, Luce?"

Her fingers play against my thighs beneath the water. "Yeah. Very. And sleepy. Hungry, too."

"Happy should name his kittens that one day! Happy junior, Sleepy, Hungry…"

"And then what? Hope one of them runs into Snow White?"

"Who?"

Lucy laughs loudly, her body shaking against mine in a reaaally interesting way.

"Never mind. It's a story my mama told me when I was really little. I'll tell it to you and Happy one day." Her voice gets a little more quiet. I know Lucy still misses her mother. Probably as much as I miss Igneel. It's just not something I talk about, though, so I change the subject.

"Whaddya wanna eat later?"

She gets what I'm doing and takes the bait. "Mmm, a beef bowl. With broccoli and lots of sauce. Maybe a pudding for dessert," she yawns.

"You pack it away when I'm not lookin' or something?"

"Hey, I'm a growing young woman who spends her time chasing after you crazies and running away from life threatening situations. It works up an appetite. Besides, you eat your own weight in food and then some all the time!"

It's funny how Lucy gets defensive. It's not like eating is doing anything bad to her. It's the opposite, and I look up at the ceiling, reminiscing. Luce used to be a skinny thing. Big enough chest, but her body couldn't compete with Mira or Erza's. Now she's curvier than both of them.

It's almost magical.

I wanna touch Lucy. It's that same urge from last night. Some weird need to be close to her and smother myself against her skin. I press my hands to her stomach and find it weird that no sound comes outta her mouth.

Cause she's sleeping.

Her breathing is too deep and even against me. That's how I know. Plus, instead of pushing me away and trying to club me over the head, Lucy is pressing herself to me completely and sighing like she's having the best dream ever.

My best dream ever had a world made of food! The mountains were made of rice, the trees tasted like smoked jerky, and the rivers ran with water, juice, and beer. I woke up when I took a bite out of a lamp post though. Tasted like some sort of candy. Too weird to sleep through I guess.

One very round backside rubs against me and I sigh. As much as I'd like to help the little problem between my legs, Luce comes first. Silly idiot. Falling asleep and leaving me up by myself (in more than one sense).

With almost no effort I lift her out of the tub and carry her, one arm around her shoulders and another beneath her knees. I have to look down at her for a second. Lucy looks absolutely exhausted. Knocked out cold. Her eyes are shut, long lashes pressed together, little beads of water falling over the edges of em and down her face. All of the water dripping off of her skin makes her shine in the light. I kiss her on top of all that golden hair and make a weird noise. A cross between a growl and a whine. I've never made it before. For once I'm glad Luce is asleep, cause I'm actually blushing at it, and hell if I know why. Yuck.

We'll go to sleep, roll around in Lucy's bed, and then maybe she'll wake up and yell at me about something dumb like usual. I'm ready to do just that as I use my foot to push the bathroom door open the rest of the way.

What I'm not ready for is to see Erza and Grey wandering around as I carry Luce into her room. Our faces have the same thing written all over em: what-the-fuck-is-this?! I can't even tell who screams first.

So much for secrets.


	3. Awkward awakening

I don't think I'll be switching POVs all of the time. Natsu is much more fun anyway :p Please review!

* * *

Loud noises tear through my haze of warm bath steam and sleep.

I wake up, startled, blinking a few times before Natsu comes into focus. He's carrying me, I realize, as I feel my body suspended in the air by his lean but capable arms.

That's when I notice that he's making a face. Natsu makes tons of faces: the sparkly eyed I'm-up-to-no-good face, the glaring I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-face, the puffy cheeked I'm-sorry-I-was-such-an-idiot face… to name a few. This one just has 'horror' written across it. And I notice it's fixated on something right ahead of us.

"Natsu," I drawl out, beginning to turn my head, "what's…"

I scream.

Then flail in a rush of panic, falling wet and naked (_again_) onto the ground. The hardwood floor feels anything but nice on my rear. It's freezing cold! I scramble, get up, and dive into my bed as if my sheets were the gateway to heaven. Well, they're not, but it's the only way to hide my _everything_ from Gray and Erza!

Once I'm safely cocooned in my blanket I start to seethe with embarrassment. A little anger too.

My shout is muffled by a makeshift cave of fabric. "What the hell are you two doing here!?"

Erza stammers. "W-we just wanted to make sure-"

"At this hour?!"

"B-but," Gray chimes in.

"It's almost noon now," Erza adds.

"Without knocking first?!" I shout, grimacing at the fact that they never have knocked before. Not even once.

Rearranging the sheets so that I have a small hole to peek through, I blush as I catch sight of Natsu standing there in all his naked glory. He doesn't say a word or attempt to move. The idiot just stands there, letting it all hang out for our guild mates to see. I mean sure, Gray's probably been there done that. But Erza? I don't care how often they bathed together as kids… it's not for her to look at!

"Go wait in the kitchen. Now!" I warn darkly.

I want to die. I just wanna have Virgo dig me a hole I can stay in forever. Hopefully the humiliation would waste away before I do, but right now I'm thinking the chances of that are slim.

Natsu turns to face me. My heart had already felt like it'd been jolted, galloping so loudly that I could see it pressing against my chest with each pump. Something about his expression kicks it into overtime. Now I'm convinced that it might just explode.

He looks predatory.

I look at him and frown.

"This is your fault!" I yell as he gets closer to me.

"What?!"

"If you hadn't started that bad habit of coming into my house whenever you feel like it they wouldn't be doing the same!"

"SO?"

The half-assed answer makes me really mad. What am I supposed to do? I haven't figured out anything about this new situation with myself and Natsu, and now I have to factor two more people into the equation? My head throbs painfully.

"Go get dressed in the bathroom," I sigh shakily. "I'll knock when I'm done."

"But-"

"Natsu. _Please_. We can talk later."

True to his dragon-raised nature, he growls at me, stomping off into the damp room.

I know there's something wrong with me when I pause for just a second to admire his butt. It's nice. I can feel heat flash across my face. Are guys supposed to look like that back there? Yeah, Lucy, I think as I slap a palm to my forehead. Because _now_ is the time to start wondering.

What bothers me isn't the fact that I was seen naked, I then decide as I untangle myself and head for my drawers. I start rummaging for underwear, a tee, and some sweat pants, feeling an acute need to cover up.

They saw me naked in Natsu's arms. Us, like _that_. Together.

Just the thought drains blood from the rest of me and pulls it straight into my face.

Great.

"Natsu," I mumble, tapping on the door of his temporary jail cell. "Come on."

I'm ready to face the grand jury… I think.

* * *

I immediately bump this up to top place on my ever expanding list-of-awkward-moments.

I boiled tea in silence. Brought out cups and a few snack cakes quietly. Sat down without a single word.

And here we all are. Still. Silent.

Natsu is sitting beside me, making an effort to chew his food rather than inhale it. Erza is across from him looking down into her cup of tea as she sips it nervously. She's pink in the face. Gray does everything he can to avoid looking at me, occupying himself by making an ice-make fork and knife to eat with that continue to melt after a while, forcing him to create them several times.

"So-"

"We didn't-"

"About what you-"

"This cake's awesome," Natsu finishes. Of course. He always has time to appreciate food.

"W-what flavor is it?" Erza asks almost shyly. She's doing her best to distract us. Cake is Erza's choice dessert. I'm sure she'd recognize this kind just from looking at it.

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Mmph," Gray nods as he stuffs another bite into his mouth with a fresh ice-fork.

Quiet creeps back into the room for another minute. I drink some tea, wondering what will finally break it. What should I say? Attempting to distract myself from my own mortification I swish a mouthful around as I turn to peek at Natsu, and then-

"So was it any good?"

I spew my tea all over the wall.

A sound like a thunderclap echoes in the kitchen as Erza punishes Gray with a punch to the head. Her face is so red that it matches her flowing scarlet hair.

"Don't ask such p-private questions!"

Gray's dark eyes are full of submission as he wraps his hand in ice and begins soothing the injury. Serves him right, I think for a second, before feeling complete pity. Erza's strength is beastly. Ouch.

"Well we're all friends, right? I was trying to ease the tension!" the mage winces, looking at me. Natsu snarls.

"Watch it ice-bastard!"

"_Say what?_"

They're already leaning over the table and butting heads. Oh please, no. Their hands are digging into the wood. They'll break my table. Destroy my apartment! Do they have any idea how much the security deposit was for this place?!

"You heard me frosty! You stare anywhere below Lucy's neck again and I'll melt yours down like a candle!"

What? Gray was staring at my breasts? _Now?_ Part of me is amazed that his mind could go in that direction despite what just happened. The other part of me just assesses the obvious:

Men are a unique kind of stupid.

I look at Erza with pleading eyes. We're both glowing the same color as the berry puree that holds the layers of the cake together. She nods.

"**Enough!**"

Both boys are at the ready: Gray's ice-coated fist and Natsu's blaze-stricken hands taking aim. Thankfully Erza's shadow is still enough to make them shiver. They each take their seat. I'm surprised to see Natsu's cheeks tinted pink. He puts one of his warm hands on my knee, huffing, his eyes bright with warning. I squeak.

Wincing, I recall that most of the guild and many more unwanted strangers have seen me naked. Not that I wanted them to! And it wasn't my fault either! Ever since I joined Fairy Tail I've been in more involuntary-stripping situations than I ever want to talk about!

Sadly it makes this incident seem much more tame by comparison. I don't know if it has anything to do with it, but my breasts _do_ feel heavier. Swollen, even though Natsu hasn't touched me since…

Never mind.

I shake my head, rattling my brain in the process, and shout, "You guys can't tell anyone!"

Erza nods as she finishes off her last bite of dessert and begins to eye Gray's leftovers. He looks at me quizzically. "We can't?"

"No! Are you _insane? _We're not ready for that… and Fairy Tail would never let it go!"

Gray either doesn't care or pretends not to notice the fair-skinned hand slowly sliding the rest of his cake away. He runs a hand through his messy raven hair. "But people would be happy for you guys, Lucy. And there's all those be- MMF!"

One very deadly mage sweeps a spoonful into his mouth, practically shoving the utensil down Gray's throat. Swallowing, he glares at her and begins to cough.

Erza is scary. Point taken. Again.

"All those what?" I ask curiously.

"Well, you see…" she begins hesitantly. What the heck?

"I wanna know!" Natsu chimes in. Apparently it's now safe to let go of my knee.

"The whole guild bet on you two," Gray wheezes.

"On Lucy and me?" the dragon slayer beside me asks, wide-eyed and curious. "What for?"

"To see how long it'd take you guys to… y'know."

He's kidding. He has to be. "Y-You're kidding, right?"

Both he and Erza stare at us blankly before shaking their heads. "Nu-uh."

"You guys bet on how long it'd take Natsu and I to… do _that_?!"

"To get together, yeah," he confirms. Oh thank goodness. I thought he'd meant-

"There's a whole other one for the two of you nest hopping and making slayer babies though."

"Ahh!"

I look at Natsu. He doesn't seem to mind the revelation. Or understand it for that matter. Moron.

"You can't tell anyone!" I cry out. "It's too soon!"

"We won't, Lucy," Erza promises. There's a little hint of a smile on her face that starts to annoy me. Or embarrass me into the depths of hell. Not too sure which.

"R-really?" My heart hammers away in relief as I plop face down onto my kitchen table and groan.

"We swear on our honor as members of Fairy Tail. And as your friends." She says valiantly. Erza reaches out and pats my hand as I look up at her adoringly. She's the older sister I never had- frightening, but all too easy to love and idolize.

I look beside me at the mass of rosy spiked hair. Natsu glances at me for an instant. One second too long that makes my stomach tighten and my toes curl. I hold back a shiver.

What is he doing to me?

"Well now that we know you're alright Lucy," Erza starts again, "would you two like to go on another job together? All of us?"

I make a quick calculation in my head and sigh. There's never such a thing as too much rent money.

"I'm in," I declare.

"Hot-head?"

Natsu grins dangerously. "You know it snowflake."

"Meet us at the board in the afternoon then," Gray instructs. "We'll leave tomorrow. That right Erza?"

A nod of crimson tresses confirms it. She gets up, her plain white shirt and pleated skirt devoid of the usual clanking her armor makes.

"Gray!"

The ice mage is as close to naked as a man can get, sitting on one of my chairs in navy blue boxers.

"Oops."

He shuffles back into his jeans. I blush a little, realizing that even though Gray and Natsu have a similar build, Natsu's backside is nicer to look at…

Stop it right this second, Lucy! Bad, bad thoughts!

He and Erza head for the front door. I see them out and notice that Natsu's gone. Probably went to take a nap. That lazy sack of potatoes.

"I saw that Lucy," Gray laughs as he heads down the stone steps of my house. "Now we're even." I walk back inside and shut the door. My face is on fire. He _saw?! _

Oh geez. Fair is fair though! I think…

"Natsu?" I yawn as I trod back into my room. I can't believe all that stuff just happened. Natsu, you guys are everything to me but you really need to learn some boundaries. Or not, evidently, because there you are trying one of my bras on again.

"Hey! That's one of my good ones!" It's a pretty blue heart patterned bra with white lace trimming. One that I'd almost died to buy- I'd had to run off from a seriously angry lady who tried to pry it from my hands at a sale. I snatch it away.

Natsu's entire posture changes.

"I saw that."

I tuck it away into the proper drawer. "Saw _what._"

"Lucy… do you like Gray?"

Oh crap. That. My wandering eyes.

"No. I wasn't-"

I don't turn around but the sound of my bedspread shifting tells me he's standing up.

"Then why'd you look at _him_ like that." It isn't a question. Natsu's words are low, deep, and sharp. I can almost hear a growl vibrate across my skin.

"Because I was thinking that you look much better!"

The truth is the only thing that will pacify us both. Even if it sucks to admit.

"Huh?"

"You… you look better. Back there. That's what I was thinking. But I don't like Gray. Are you insane or something?"

Do I look like I want to be drowned by Juvia anytime soon? Besides, they'll be sweet together someday. If Gray ever wakes up, that is.

The scariest grin yet crosses Natsu's features. "So I have a better butt, Luce? Can't wait to tell him that. Do all girls look at guys' butts?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" My mind is reeling. I shove past mocking laughter and collapse on my bed. Yesss. It's so warm. I wonder if it's because Natsu was laying on it…

"Lucy."

Hot skin wraps around my waist as he curls up beside me. Face to face. My heart rate shoots up again. "W-what."

"I wanted em to go away."

"How come?"

I stare into that molten hint of gold in Natsu's eyes. He smiles but gives me no warning. Just leans in… and it's the best kiss he's given me yet.

Those big hands of his are everywhere. His tongue starts licking at my mouth softly. Natsu cups my rear, rakes his fingers along my back, and slides them over my breasts. I moan, opening my mouth and giving him exactly what he wants as he starts teasing his tongue against mine.

The skin of his palm rubbing at my nipples through my shirt feels rough- in a good way. A way that's perfect enough to make me hitch a leg over his hip. We're still kissing breathlessly. Natsu tastes like a sweet, singed, berry flavored cake. Delicious.

"Mm… Natsu," I manage.

"Lucy." He replies by licking my neck. The tips of his fanged canines skim across my collarbone and I cry out. Why does every little thing he does feel so _good?_

"I'm…" I'm what? What was I about to say? I don't know. God, Natsu, don't, don't!

But of course he does, sucking at my too-tender breast, tee shirt and all. The dragon slayer does things with his mouth that make my entire body clench helplessly. Natsu's tongue teases me like crazy, flicking quickly before switching to slow deliberate swipes.

"I want a nap," I exhale roughly.

"You'll need one when I'm done."

Okay. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend. Or lover. Or whatever he is. Darnit!

"I mean it! Natsu, I want to. Really, I want to, but-"

"Then why can't we?"

Natsu looks up at me with honeyed eyes that shine with a hint of consequence should I answer incorrectly. But I have to. The rippling between my thighs wants other things but this isn't the right time for any of it.

You are not a hornball, Lucy Heartfilia! You are not a-

"Nnn!" He bites my nipple again. Then my neck. My lips. Natsu purrs yet another kiss into my mouth and I buck.

This is insane.

Was he always this handsome? Did Natsu's hair always look this good falling over his eyes? Did his muscles always strain this way, with little veins twitching under lightly tanned skin? A hardness brushes over my stomach, making my insides flutter. It presses against my belly…

"Stop!" I shove him away. Finally. "If we don't wait twenty four hours at least the potion might fail! You might," I pant, "get me pregnant before it has a chance to work the right way."

"Ohhhh," the dragon slayer pouts in understanding.

"I'm sorry."

"S'okay Luce. I didn't know."

"But you know that I want you, don't you Natsu?"

I've never asked such a bold question. Something about being beside him makes me brave.

The answering chuckle sounds like a crackling fire. My skin prickles, body aching from head to toe. Natsu crawls over me and faces the same direction as I do, spooning me from behind.

"Just go to sleep."

I'm about to protest. He hasn't answered my question, but it's obvious isn't it? He's the only person who's ever made me feel-

A strong hand finds the one I've twisted into my blanket, wrapping our fingers together. There's still a lot to figure out, I think as my vision blurs with a heavy yawn. It'll catch up soon enough.

None of it matters then. I fall asleep to the sound of purrs and sound-asleep moans.


	4. Secret's out

I suck -.- Thanks so much for all the reviews and patience everyone. What time is it?! Adventure time~!

* * *

"You know, Lucy, it's only a rumor, but I did hear that one member of the guild who kept his cheek pressed against the counter far too long actually began to melt into it…"

"Mmhmm," comes a pretty bored hum. You can barely hear her; it's muffled by a pile of sunny blonde hair tossed against the bar's wooden countertop. Luce is dressed in a skirt pink as bubblegum, and a butter-yellow shirt that presses those twins together so tight that I finally begin to notice just how many admirers her tits have. It doesn't bother me (much) though, 'cause at the end of the day none of 'em stand a chance in hell.

"It could very well be true, you know. A real mage never shares all of their magic tricks. Especially not if they're using it for a prank like _that_."

"Really?!" Luce sits up stiff as a board, so quickly that she looks like a jack-in-the-box. She starts freaking out over her left cheek, pinching and pressing, relieved when she realizes there's not a damn thing wrong.

"Mirajane, were you being serious?" she asks with wide eyes. Lucy knows the answer as soon as we hear a laugh, followed by the soft 'thump' of a glass being set in front of her.

Mira giggles in a way-too-girly way, brushing away a piece of snow-white hair with one hand while holding out a straw with the other. It's one of those awesome little ones that changes colors while you drink through it. Talk about tasting the rainbow eh? "No, but you looked so out of it, Lucy. Cheer up! I made you a glass of Perk-you-up juice!"

"And what exactly did you put in it?" The question is a little paranoid but I can't blame Lucy for that. Once, Mirajane gave Laxus a drink that made his mouth fizz. We all thought he had rabies for a bit. Erza even changed into nurse costume armed with a giant needle and tried to poke him in the… well, even I wouldn't have liked it.

She takes the straw and dips it into the glass. Luce looks like she's expecting it to melt, or burst into a rain of sparks, or some other crazy, magical nonsense. Instead it just starts glowing bright red. Nothing against Mirajane, but the crap in that cup looks like thick purple mud. Huh. Purple mud might be fun to throw at Gray's stupid face.

"Well, most of it is a secret," Mirajane winks, "but the color comes from the berries I use. Just give it a sip. It won't make you melt, promise."

Lucy's cheeks flush at the amused smile that Fairy Tail's best waitress is wearing, but she takes a sip of the juice nevertheless. You're a brave girl blondie!

"It's really good!" Brown eyes light up like somehow the oozing stuff just took her to heaven and back. I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the only one who can manage that.

"I'm glad you like it! Now, really, what are the two of you up to?"

Her mouth opens to answer and I press my hands against her eyes. Lucy shrieks. "I'm blind!"

I laugh like crazy, so loud that you can barely hear Mira laughing with me. I lean close to one of Lucy's ears and whisper, "I see dead mages. Wooooo."

"Natsu! Get _off_!"

"Geez, Lucy, it's just me! Relax, will ya? So grumpy today."

I loom over her, grinning. She rolls those pretty eyes and huffs, "I was no such thing until you did that! You almost made me spill the juice that Mirajane made for me!"

"Now that you mention it you said it was okay, right? I've never had anything like that before! Gimme!"

"Your drinks are almost always on fire, Natsu," Mirajane reminds me. "Besides, I made that drink especially for Lucy. She looks like she's having a rough day."

I sigh drastically. "If I mope around like that, can I have one too? We're just waiting for Erza and the Jerk-cicle."

"Sorry, Natsu. I have customers to take care of," she replies while wielding a tray that has everything from glasses of water to mugs of foamy beer. "Be careful on your next mission you two."

"Sure. Thanks," Lucy nods. I sit beside her, stare at her glass, and demand, "Let me taste some too!"

"No way! I don't feel like sharing."

"C'mooon," I whine. Whining always works on Luce. She looooves it. "It looks sick!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"_No_."

"I'll knock when I go to your house?"

Lucy's brow twitches at the suggestion. "And how long will that luxury last?"

"Umm… a night?"

"A week."

"Fine. Now let's see…" I snatch up the drink and take a sip. The straw is fading from purple to pink now. "Not bad! Thanks."

Lucy reclaims her beverage and sighs, "You definitely aren't going to knock, are you."

"Probably not," I agree. "What's bugging you? You look dejected. Like a big, sad, Lucy rag doll."

The comment makes her cringe. She knows I'm kidding though. Or at least by now she should. "It's that time of the month."

I look at her like she's just turned into a monster. I can literally feel my face tighten up while I start to think back. She was fine in the bath this morning. I mean, I didn't see any blood... is she serious? "You don't mean-"

"Ugh! No, you creep! I need to pay the rent!"

"_Oh_. Are you broke again? What, are you sneaking off to gamble with Erza or something?"

"No! But I'm always splitting money with you, Gray, and Erza since I can't handle many jobs on my own, so I never have a solid reward all to myself!"

"Then get stronger and you won't have to share."

"Natsu," Lucy whines, "do you think this job's gonna be a good one?"

"You could stop buying so many shoes and clothes, too," I add as an afterthought. I don't get why girls spend so much money on that junk. All clothes look the same to a man when they're torn off and thrown on the floor, Luce…

"Natsu!"

That makes me chuckle. "But you just said you don't like sharing money."

"I never said that!" she countered. "Sure, it's less money, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I like going on jobs with everyone. Would I go if I didn't?"

"Well, you'd be living in a cave if you didn't, that's for sure."

The purple mud drink is stirred by the magic straw. I watch it swirl from yellow into green. Lucy fixes a look on me and for a really weird second we stare at each other. Luce, those eyes of yours are killer, lemme tell ya. You have reeeaaally long lashes. The way you're randomly biting her lower lip is sexy. I bet if I kissed you right now your tongue would taste just like berries. I wonder what it'd be like if you let me bend you over the bar counter and-

"Hey you two."

Fuck. You. Gray.

"Erza! Gray!"

Grey shows up in the usual white shirt and dark pants. I'm used to seeing Erza in armor, but she's become relaxed enough to wear normal clothes too. Some striped skirt and a sweater; both are the same girly ass brand that she and Lucy love for whatever reason.

The sparkle Luce gets in her eyes reminds me of that one time Happy had a cup of coffee. Not the best idea. Little guy was flying in circles and talking a hundred miles an hour. And then out of the blue he just passed out! Why would anyone wanna drink something like that?

"Luuuucy!" Happy appears almost on cue. Sometimes I wonder if he can feel what I'm thinking. We've been around each other for so long that I wouldn't be surprised one bit.

Lucy turns around at the sound of her name and catches a floating bundle of blue fur. He cuddles into her chest (the only one besides me who's allowed to) and grins at her. "You smell more like Natsu now."

It's not loud enough for anyone besides us to hear, but Lucy still goes red in the cheeks and shoves Happy off of her lap while she flails around. Gray looks like a balloon, trying way too hard not to crack up and pop. Erza hides a smile under her hand and coughs.

"N-no one asked you, cat!"

Happy grins. "You'd smell prettier if you smelled like catnip."

"Thanks for the consultation," she mutters back before turning to what's left of her juice. She takes a serious sip that makes her glossy lips pout against the straw (its orange now). You just became a distraction, Heartfilia. "So what's the job you guys picked out?"

Ice-boy pulls a rolled up flyer from his pocket and hands it over. "See for yourself."

I go around to look over her shoulder. It says: 'Help wanted restoring priceless magical mirror. She-mages preferred but males welcome to try. 500,000J.' Damn. Its a weird looking job with a nice looking price.

"What makes you think we can fix it?"

Erza shrugs. "I'm quite experienced with fixing armor. It might not be so different. The least we could do is try. Besides, won't you be needing rent money soon, Lucy?"

Lucy looks so grateful that she might cry. "How'd you know?"

This time Gray does laugh. "You always do." Touché.

She hands the page back and asks, "It says we have to go to a place called the Kingdom of Snow. Is it cold there?"

"Not at all," Erza shakes her head. "It's called that because they have white blossoms that bloom year-round. The petals fall by the hundreds, so it tends to look like it's snowing. Or so I hear. I haven't been there myself."

"I'd love to see that!" Luce sighs, her face all dreamy like the way it gets when she reads 'romance novels'. It's book-porn. I checked. One time I even read it out loud and embarrassed the soul out of her, but I think now it might have a different effect...

I wonder. "Please don't tell me we have to-"

"Take a train? Yup." I hear from Gray as he leans against the bar, waving Mirajane over.

"But that's what I'm here for, Natsu. I'll take good care of you like always." Erza's perfect teeth shine as she grins and I know that I'm in for it. Grrreeeaaat. She likes knocking me out a little too much for it to be normal, I swear.

Mira comes over with Gray's usual drink- this icy blue slush stuff. Its _gross_. I would know. That one time we dared each other to trade drinks? It was so cold I thought my teeth would freeze over and fall off!

Suddenly I catch a metallic scent that used to make my hairs stand on end and look to my left. "Gajeel?"

He nods at all of us but stares at Lucy. "Bunny-girl... you smell like fire."

Mirajane giggles as she hands him a plate piled high with meat, and a bowl of random metal scraps, screws and nuts. "Does she really?"

His eyes narrow. The light shines on his piercings. Those things look freakin painful, but to each his own I guess. His stance reminds me of when we were enemies. "Yeah, definitely. Matter of fact, something's just different all together. In a good way I guess."

"O-oh. Thanks?" Lucy squeaks with a nervous smile while she wiggles against the barstool.

Gajeel keeps glaring at her like he might just figure it out. I growl.

"What's up with you?"

I look at him like the threat'll come pouring outta my eyes somehow. "Nothing. You?"

Sharp dragon fangs tear through a small strip of sheet-metal that he yanks from the bottom of the metal pile. "Doesn't seem like nothin'. We can go anytime, you know." We manage to get face to face and head to head within seconds.

"Alright then." I challenge back. Its instinct. He's another kind of dragon. A man too close to my territory. Too many things that scream 'kick his ass!'

"Natsu-!"

But we're already in it to win it. I dodge a stream of dragon's breath and return the favor. Gajeel moves out of the way before it can hit its mark. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gray put out a small fire that catches on one of the tables. Guess he's not completely useless.

My heart's pounding in my ears. Both of us leap up and try to land a blow. And both of us are grinning like we're nuts. I think it's part of being a guy. A dragon slayer. Both. I've seen puppies play rough with each other before. This is like that, but different. We're driven to do it. We enjoy it. I can't ever see myself passing up a good fight.

We hit the ground and Gajeel heads straight for me, but I jump over him and punch him from behind. My fists are covered with fire. Holding back would be an insult after all.

I glance to my left. Luce, your eyes look pretty fiery too. You're clenching that pink skirt like my life depends on it, watching us. You never pay my guild fights any mind. Always say they're 'crazy and destructive.' But today the look on your face is cheering me on. It's saying 'Take him down, Natsu'.

That's all it takes to make my blood boil.

Something about her wanting me to win means _I have to_. The flames in my gut turn into a roiling that's nearly unbearable to hold in, building up even though I'm not really trying. I let loose one last breath of fire that takes us all by surprise, knocking Gajeel off his feet. How you like me now metal mouth?!

I'm grinning. Sure, it didn't do him in or anything, but that was a good shot, even for me. I'm allowed to be proud of it!

"Shit," Gajeel gets back up as quick as I knew he would. Quicker, even. "That actually hurt some." But he's smiling too. "One of these days..."

He gets back to his food without saying anything else. His eyes are on the entrance so I turn to take a peek. Levi's here... I wonder if... nahhh.

"Not bad Natsu," Gray says with a shrug. "Try to stop setting crap on fire though."

"That was pretty good," Lucy mutters to no one, really. But I hear it anyway.

"What was that?" I walk back over to her and she starts to shiver. What the heck Luce. I'm not a psycho. Or a monster. Or a circus clown (those are actually kinda creepy). I'm not gonna light _you_ on fire, geez.

"I said... you did well. You get stronger all the time. You're pretty amazing Natsu."

Ah, Lucy, there you go again. Making me go gooey inside. Making me forget where we are. Making me smile so much that it hurts, right before I press my forehead to yours and nuzzle you... And everyone in the guild holds their breaths.

Is that a clock ticking, or my heartbeat? _Yikes. _

"Aren't they cute?" Happy snickers through his paws, ending the silence.

All hell breaks loose.

"Is it true Lu-chan?!"

"Way to go Natsu!"

"It took ya long enough!"

"Give us a smooch! C'mon!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Did you hit that yet?!"

Yes. Thanks. I know. No. Me neither. _Fuck yes_. The answers come one by one while people start shouting, cheering, and whistling. It's like a celebration just came crawling out of the ground and exploded inside of Fairy Tail. I look back at the girl in front of me.

I'm in so much trouble. Lucy… you look like you want me to die. You're so red-faced. So embarrassed. But that glare is like poison.

Dammit.

I pick Lucy up and ignore her scream. Oh yeah. She's pissed off big time. Even worse when I toss her over my shoulder and carry her out of the guild without explaining anything to anybody. I make sure to keep a tight press on her skirt so no one gets a peek… of course the cheap feel is just a bonus.

Surprisingly, Lucy doesn't struggle. She quiets down and stops moving altogether, resting her head on my shoulder. You're breathing a little fast there, Luce. Easy…

I put her down on the sidewalk outside. Happy, Gray and Erza followed me out; I can hear them close by. "Lucy-"

"Don't."

"But I didn't mean to-"

"Natsu… just don't talk to me right now. _Leave me alone_." She turns away and starts walking towards Magnolia Station. "Tell Gray and Erza to move it."

I'm two seconds away from snarling at this mess when Lucy sniffles just the tiniest bit.

Luce… you're crying. I can smell the tears. I don't understand _why_ though.

But I guess it's all my fault.


	5. How to lose a Luce in a heartbeat

Hello again. Well there you have it. I'll be doing my best to make chapters longer soon, or at least upload more than one if it suits a chapter to be cut off early on.

* * *

She won't talk to me.

The entire walk to the station is a never ending cold-looks-from-Lucy party. And it sucks. Sometimes you don't know what you got 'till you lose it… or it decides to ignore the shit out of you.

It's surprising how well that works.

After being disregarded for about twelve blocks and a ticket line fifteen morons long, we're finally in front of a train. It spans ten cars, forest green from front to end. I can already feel my stomach tying itself in a knot.

"There, there, Natsu," Happy consoles me. "You'll be out cold before you know it!" I'd nearly forgotten about that fun little detail. I try to take my mind off of it by checking out the crowd of passengers: Small families with little kids chasing each other around. Lone travelers. Business men whose suits look way too uncomfortable to fight in.

The air smells like singed charcoal; I can spot a long trail of smoke rising from the head of the train. Right before we board a really happy looking, really _round_ guy with a vest and cap approaches us. He looks kinda like a donut.

"Tickets please!" He practically sings. Off -key at that. I put my ticket in his palm and step onto the train, waiting at the entrance of the car for the rest of the group. My belly rumbles at me.

"Geez Natsu. I kinda feel bad even though I've seen this go on for years now," Gray says as he gets on and picks out an empty row of deep brown leather seats.

Happy climbs on next and agrees. "Aye! I wish Wendy was here. She could make you feel better with her magic."

"I think we all know," Erza chimes in with a smirk, "that a little white cat is the real reason you'd rather have her around."

"Some things in life come with perks."

Lucy is last to get on. I look at her so intensely that I wonder how my eyeballs haven't rolled outta my head yet. She steps by and I'm not sure if the negative hundred degree wind chill that whips past me is real. Did I mention how bad this sucks? She sits by Gray and I prepare myself to become Erza's unconscious prisoner.

Happy settles for leaning against Luce's pink skirt. Lucky cat is exactly where I'd rather be. The engine roars to life but the train stays mercifully still 'till I hear donut-guy sing: "Last call! All aboard!" Then the wheels start to screech slowly and the movement makes me hold myself. It feels like my guts are having a battle royale in there. Dammit…

"We'll be there before you know it," Erza promises with a sigh.

That's all I remember before the feeling of having air pounded outta me.

When I wake up I feel twice as confused. My vision comes into focus, and then I feel twice as sick, too. Happy, Luce, and Gray are all asleep and leaning on each other like toppled dominos… in that order. The fact that Lucy is drooling on ice-prick's shoulder doesn't make me feel even a little better.

I clutch my stomach and burp; the train's going so much faster than it was before. I try to think of nice things. Fresh chicken grilled to a crisp… the pillow battle we might have if we stay at an inn tonight… the warmth rubbing against my hair…

Hold it.

Pressing a hand to my mouth (just in case my lunch decides to turn into a rainbow on the floor) I look up. Erza is stretching her arms while I rest my head against her lap. She looks at me through dark, sleepy eyes. I've known this terrifying woman since we were little kids. To the point where we start talking without really saying a word.

I huff and rub my belly. _'What the fuck. We almost there?' _

'_Nearly.' _She blinks and then nods.

Another glance at Gray and Lucy is all it takes to piss me off. He's got an arm around her and his chin against the top of her blonde hair as she snores softly. The sunlight-and-garden scent that is purely Lucy grows oddly sharp as it mixes with an overwhelmingly crisp smell that reminds me of winter. I swallow a growl.

'_Problem?' _Reddish eyebrows rise up on her face.

A peek back in their direction. A scowl. _'That.'_

'_It doesn't mean anything.' _Erza shakes her head.

My eyes narrow. _'I don't care.' _Then I puff up my cheeks and groan. _'What do I do?' _

"Apologize," she whispers quietly.

I quirk a brow. _'You serious?' _

There's this look Erza gets when you just know that you shouldn't question her beyond that. Her lips set tight and her eyes shine like a predator. Like she's daring you to question her intelligence by doubting her even one more time. I close my eyes and grumble. "Fine."

Fingers pat my hair. _'It'll be fine… if you listen to me, that is.' _

I close my eyes. My insides are growling. It sounds like I swallowed an angry lion by accident, and now all I wanna do is spit him up. Rather than dwell on it I look across from where I'm laying. Lucy looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

Before getting up and going to the guild hall today I'd woken up once to find her curled up next to me. All that hair looked like a gold halo in the noon-day sun and there was a small smile on those lips. Now there's a hint of a frown. I get that you're mad, Luce, but you can't stay that way forever. Not at me.

I gulp. Shit, I'm not sure I can keep my half-digested food in much longer… Right before I can even think about retching another sharp pain wipes me out.

* * *

Back. Forth. Up. Down.

What the hell?

Somehow I'm moving despite the fact that I can't feel my feet on the ground or hear the grind of train on track.

"Look who's alive." Gray's grinning at me from below. Oh. Erza's carrying me slung over her shoulder. I look around and see Lucy leading the pack, ahead of everyone else.

"Natsu's awake!" Happy trots up to get a closer look. "You threw up all over a lady's suitcase on the way out."

"I… I did?"

My best friend puts on a show to demonstrate. "Yup. Like this. Bleeeeegh! She was awfully mad at you."

Erza drops me and I barely register my feet hitting the ground. "We told her you were suffering from chronic parasites in your intestines" Gray adds with a snicker. "She said it was fine as long as we got you the hell away from her."

I start walking in time with the team and take note of a lot of green- trees, hills, and then a town no more than half a mile away. The sun is setting, so everything looks like its washed in orange light. "Did you tell her that you suffer from a case of chronic stupid?"

"Say _what_?"

"Who else would come up with such a retarded lie if not an idiot like you?"

Knuckles crack loudly and Erza glares at me.

"It was Erza's story," Happy corrects me with a shake of his head, "not Gray's."

Oops. "A brilliant one!" I lie through my teeth. Once Erza is looking away I know that I'm safe.

Gray chuckles. "Now who's the idiot? Huh, Captain kiss-ass?"

"Not me, Sergeant stripper," I grumble. "Put some fucking clothes on. It's too early in the evening to traumatize people."

"Shit!" He looks down at himself and realizes that he's nearly naked 'cept for a pair of plain blue boxers and jogs a few feet back to collect his jeans and tee. There. Now there's less of a chance that we'll be mistaken for the brotherhood of the traveling nudists. Sheesh.

"Let's play a game Natsu!" Happy suggests before taking flight and landing on my shoulder.

"Like what?"

Big black eyes stare at the side of my face before the little guy grins, shouting, "Tag, your it!" Happy's wings pop out again and he zooms off a ways ahead of us.

"Flying's not fair!" I laugh after him. I take off down the road and nearly snatch him by the tail. "I'm gonna get you , you cheater!"

"It's not my fault you can't fly," he laughs.

That fires up my usual need to win at, well, _everything_, and I start to run a little faster, taking a leap for him-

And landing right on top of Lucy.

Awesome.

I roll off of Luce as quick as I can and offer her a hand. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that Lucy." She nods, dusts off her clothes and gets back up on her own. There's a small brown smudge on her skirt now… I hope it'll come out when she washes it. As if this crazy girl isn't pissed at me enough already.

"We'll be staying in the town up ahead," Erza starts to explain, "called Greenbell." Gee, how original. Wonder why they called it _that_. "Just for tonight. Then from their station we'll get on the train that will leave us just outside of the Snow Kingdom."

"Another train?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes," the redhead replies.

I'm tired of trains! I'd rather crawl the rest of the way there… but I know that isn't an option. Erza will hogtie me if she has to; she _did_ once. Stick me onto her back with Magi-glue and make herself into a turtle with me for a shell. Don't get me wrong, she's like an older sister to me. She's family. But she is- without a doubt- one scary freakin' wizard.

We all play little games of I-spy and tag the rest of the way to Greenbell. But after a while we start to notice that Luce refuses to join in. One by one we all go quiet. For a while, it stays that way.

You gonna stay mute for the whole trip? You don't get it Lucy. It's not just me that you're ignoring. Erza, Happy and Gray didn't do anything wrong. Can't you see that they care too? That you're hurting all of us… _especially_ me.

I decide that nothing is more important than getting her to talk to me tonight.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something green."

"A tree?"

"No."

"A bush?"

"Nope!"

"A meadow?"

"Nuh uh! Try again."

Happy trots alongside us as we play a riveting game of I-spy. One after the other Erza, Gray and I all take a guess. I look over to a silent mop of blonde. Way to participate Luce. Stubborn ass kill-joy.

"Do you give up?" big black eyes look up at me and Happy grins. It's our tenth game and by now we're just yards away from Greenbell, so you can bet that no one cares enough to keep going. Everyone just groans at him. Guess that means 'yes'.

He shakes his head and his tail droops with disappointment. "Sheesh. Its that big boulder to the left covered in moss."

"You can just barely see that thing," Gray sighs.

"Aye! But I have the eyes of a cat. All the better to see that you tossed your shirt again, Gray." Keep it together frost freak. Can't you just get naked once we all hit the hay? Y'know, when we can't see you?

In a short while we finally reach the town. It's pretty small compared to Magnolia. One of those nice quiet lookin places where you never expect anything to go wrong. The houses are all painted soft, girly colors and the street lamps are lit by little flames that smell sort of tasty. The sound of our feet on cobblestone streets goes on until Erza stops to ask for directions.

She picks out this old guy in a straw hat who's selling jewelery. Of course she does. What is it with girls and shiny stuff anyway? I see Lucy eyeing some necklaces. I can't tell which one she stares at the longest but I narrow it down to a tiny polished stone in the shape of a heart, and a weird orange stone bound by wire. It looks like fire when it catches the light. Kinda cool. Or as cool as jewelery gets, anyway.

Straw hat scratches his bushy moustache while Erza gives him what she thinks is her best smile. I personaly think that the only safe expression Erza makes is when she's sleeping. Everything else? Scary.

"Beg your pardon, sir, but would you be so kind as to point out the closest inn to my friends and I?"

"Well now," he whistles. His eyebrows are bushy too. They look like caterpillars climbing up his forehead. Might tell Happy later. "What's a bunch o' flashy lookin' younguns like yerselves doing out here in Greenbell?"

"We're just passing through on our way to the Snow Kingdom, sir," Erza explains. She's good. Never gives away more than she has to.

"Ahh, I see. Heard lotso things 'bout that place, I have."

Gray nods. "Like what?"

"That it's as beautiful a sight as any could ever hope ta see. But filled with secrets an' all kinds o' crazy tales 'bout mirrors n such. Dunno what's what meself. Best not get mixed up in any trouble out there, younguns." Aren't we going out there to mess with a mirror though?

The old man looks at Lucy and smiles. His teeth are really clean, but one is definitely made of gold… I want a golden tooth! Hmmm.

"Pretty necklace yer eyin' there, sweetheart. Yev got some good taste. Magma stone from far up north, perfected by yers truly."

"O-oh," Lucy laughs. "Yes, it's lovely."

"For a face like yers, lovely, I'd be willing ta barter with ya. Always makes me smile to see my wares worn by women pretty as you."

"Thank you, but I can't right now." She glances at it and I see typical Lucy I-really-want-it in her brown eyes.

Old man chuckles. "I understand. Well red," he motions to Erza, "best place to stay in Greenbell would be to yer left and four blocks down. Juniper Inn."

"We're very grateful."

"Aye!" Happy echoes.

"You kids be safe now," he calls after us as we walk away.

I look back at the fiery stone necklace and he grins. I sneak back as quickly as I can and mutter, "How much?"

"Ohohoho, well now," he whispers. "Could it be that yer sweet on miss pretty over there?"

I run a hand through my hair and sigh. "Yeah. Big time."

"Well in that case, youngun… take it."

"What? But-"

"I doubt ya can afford the damn thing anyway. An' besides. I know what it's like ta be in love. Just ask the wife," he laughs quietly. "Go on. Make an old stranger proud, ya hear?"

I grin. "You're awesome old man."

"Name's Regal, though there's nothin' like 'bout me. Mother's wishful thinkin' I s'ppose."

"Thanks, Regal."

I pick the necklace off of a tiny silver hook and shove it in my pocket for safe-keeping.

"You be careful now. Keep yer pretty safe."

"Her name's Lucy."

"That right?" he looks at me with shining gray eyes. "Ya know… something' 'bout her jus' seems sorta special."

I nod in agreement. Then again…

When _hasn't_ she felt that way to me?

* * *

Next chapter may or may not involve make-up lovin a la Natsu... Please review :)


End file.
